Promesa
by AyaMe mUraSaKi
Summary: Porque esta vez no había magia, hermanos malvados, maldiciones, dragones oscuros, demonios ni guerras mágicas que pudieran sepáralos, porque se amaban y en ese momento solo eran dos almas reencontrándose sin que el pasado, el presente o el futuro importara, todo por el simple hecho de estar juntos otra vez.


Hace algún tiempo estaba leyendo el manga y esto vino a mi mente, claro que ruego a Mashima sensei que la historia no termine así…

Supongo que la autora se ha quedado sin imaginación para los comentarios de autora así que como no tiene nada más que decir…

¡Lean y disfruten!

* * *

Miedo...

Lo único que sentía era un terrible miedo, uno tan grande que la hacía correr con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle las muchas heridas que había en su cuerpo y el fuerte dolor que estas le producían, lo que alguna vez fue una grande y próspera ciudad ahora estaba reducida totalmente a escombros como único rastro de la terrible lucha que allí había tenido lugar, sin embargo eso no era lo que le producía miedo y tampoco es como si estuviera intentando huir de ese lugar, no tenía idea de que estaba pasando realmente pero eso era lo de menos, porque al parecer, se dirigía justo al lugar donde los ruidos de la batalla aún se podían escuchar, tenía la sensación de que habían intentado detenerla, pero el miedo la había hecho ignorar a esas personas y correr directo al lugar, tenía un mal presentimiento que hacía que escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo... A lo lejos pudo distinguir la figura de dos hombres de complexión similar que estaban enzarzados en una feroz batalla, y entonces su miedo creció aún más, no era miedo como el que se le tiene a algún insecto, el espacio cerrado, tampoco era miedo por su vida, más bien era una sensación enfermiza de desesperación, impotencia y preocupación por alguien más, no estaba segura de cuál de esos dos era el que le preocupaba pues no reconocía a ninguno, pero sí sabía que jamás había sentido algo así.

Uno de los hombres asestó el golpe final y vio aterrorizada como ambos caían al duro suelo, uno por la herida mortal y el otro por lo exhausto que se encontraba, al acercarse pudo escuchar claramente como el perdedor se disculpaba sinceramente por cómo se habían dado las cosas mientras algunas lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos, no podía distinguir la figura del ganador, solo una imagen borrosa con forma de persona, pero de alguna manera sabía que lejos de mostrarse satisfecho su rostro reflejaba una profunda aflicción y supo que una lagrima traicionera se le escapó cuando su contrincante cerró sus cansados ojos para no volver a abrirlos, toco sus mejillas sorprendida pues no se había percatado cuando ella misma había comenzado a llorar ¿será que el hombre que había muerto era la persona por la cual estaba preocupada?

La mirada jade que se clavo en sus ojos le confirmaron lo contrario, el chico que la observaba con infinita tristeza era la razón de que hubiera corrido hasta allí, entonces ¿porque el miedo no desaparecía? ¿Porque el dolor era cada vez mayor y la angustia la consumía? un sollozo escapó de su garganta sin que pudiera evitarlo y las lágrimas hacían que fuera aún más difícil distinguir su figura, una cálida mano se posó en su mejilla y limpio algunas lágrimas, ella no comprendía cómo a pesar de estar tan cerca no podía ver su rostro

—Lo siento mucho Luce, pero era lo necesario para protegerlos a todos... para protegerte a ti— de algún modo sabía que él le estaba sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa llena de tristeza, algo dentro de ella se rompió y tenía la sensación de que le estaban arrancando lo más preciado que tenía en su vida, como si alguien le estuviera poniendo limón en alguna herida, si querer evitarlo lamentos llenos de dolor escaparon de su garganta, desgarradores gritos de sufrimiento que provocaban que hasta el corazón más frío se estremeciera

—Por favor no me dejes... ...no me dejes, quédate con migo por favor, te lo ruego...— suplico articulando con dificultad debido al enorme nudo en su garganta y a lo quebrada que estaba su voz

—No puedo— le dijo, y su voz sonaba tan quebrada como la de ella —No puedo y lo sabes Luce— después de un breve silencio continuo aún sin soltar su mejilla y acariciándola con cariño —Pero te prometo que volveré, te juro que volveré a encontrarte, no importa el costo— finalizó con gran convicción en su voz

— ¿Realmente me lo juras?— necesitaba escucharlo una vez más

—Por supuesto, recuerda que... siempre cumple sus promesas— sentía que realmente podía confiar en sus palabras, una cálida sensación hizo que su mente se quedara en blanco, el chico había depositado un cálido beso en sus labios, y ella no pudo evitar la sensación de amargura que la recorrió... era un beso de despedida

—Nos veremos después Luce— y después de esas palabras su cuerpo simplemente se desvaneció sin dejar rastro alguno, como si jamás hubiese estado allí

— ¡NOOOOOOOOO!— un desgarrador grito salió limpio de su garganta

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

— ¡Lucy!, ¡Reacciona Lucy! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!— preguntaba una chica bastante preocupada, hace rato que los gritos y el llanto de su amiga la habían hecho correr a donde estaba

La sacudidas y los gritos de Levy la hicieron despertar, parpadeo confundida y pronto reconoció el lugar, no como las ruinas de una ciudad, sino como la habitación del departamento que compartía con la peli azul

— ¿Levi-chan?— aún estaba algo confundida

—Gracias al cielo que despertaste Lucy, me tenias muy preocupada y por más que te llamaba no despertabas, solo llorabas— exclamó aliviada su pequeña amiga, la rubia se llevó una mano a la mejilla para comprobar que efectivamente estaba llorando

—Lamento haberte preocupado Levy-chan, solo fue un mal sueño—

—Pues a mí me pareció como una terrible pesadilla Lu-chan… puedes hablar conmigo si lo deseas— hacia algunos días que su amiga había comenzado a tener pesadillas, pero solo se quejaba de vez en cuando, algunas veces reía y una que otra vez despertaba gritando, pero generalmente despertaba rápido, ninguna había llegado a un punto como este y, sinceramente, le preocupaba lo que estaba sucediendo en la mente de la rubia

Ese maldito sueño la estaba volviendo loca, ya antes había soñado con partes de aquella pelea, aunque seguían sin poder saber el nombre o poder ver el rostro del chico, pero jamás había soñado con algo como esto, con ese momento en específico donde lo veía morir, el momento en el que experimentaba un dolor tan grande y horrible, el maldito sueño había sido tan vivido que aún podía sentir aquellos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, la sensación de haber perdido lo más importante en su vida y, sobre todo, la ridícula necesidad de llorar, sin poder evitarlo se echó a llorar a los brazos de Levy, y esta no pudo hacer más que recibirla y acariciar su cabeza para intentar consolarla

—Fue horrible Levy-chan, lo vi morir, murió frente a mis ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada, ni siquiera la muerte de mi madre me dolió tanto como la de él— logró decir entre lágrimas después de un rato

—Pero ¿de quién hablas Lu-chan? ¿Quién es él?—

—Eso es lo peor de todo— expresó frustrada —no tengo idea de quién es, no logro verlo y tampoco puedo escuchar su nombre, escucho los nombres de los demás, estás tú y algunos chicos de la clase pero... pero no sé quién es él, sé que es alguien importante pues siempre que sueño con él me siento feliz todo el día, pero nunca había soñado con su muerte— había más cosas que no comprendía, pero no quería preocupar más a su amiga, no era un simple sueño de esos que no tienen correncia, era más bien como una historia o una película que tenía una continuación todas las noches, pero era como una época diferente, un lugar diferente y como si fuera algo que ella realmente hubiera vivido.

Sabía que había algo más, otra cosa que la preocupaba ya que no por nada era su mejor amiga, la conocía como a la palma de su mano, sin embargo también comprendía que lo que menos necesita a su amiga era pasar por un interrogatorio, lo que justo ahora necesitaba era un abrazo bastante fuerte y si después quería hablar, ella estaría dispuesta a escucharla.

Después de llorar un rato e intentar desahogarse, decidió que lo mejor era continuar con su rutina diaria y no permitir que ese estúpido sueño la inquietara. Se preparó justo como solía hacerlo todas las mañanas, y luego se dispuso a salir directo a la universidad, ese lugar simplemente le encantaba, era pequeña comparada con otras, pero le daba la sensación de que todos era una familia, incluso su nombre le producía un sentimiento nostálgico y cálido, como si lo recordara de algún lugar, además Fairy Tail estaba construida como si de un castillo antiguo se tratase y tenía un lindo molinillo en la parte de arriba.

—Muy bien chicos, continuaremos con la clase de historia antigua— honestamente esa materia no era de sus favoritas, pero no decía nada y fingía que la disfrutaba mucho, Mirajane era una hermosa mujer y la más amable de todos los maestros... pero cuando se enojaba era aterradora, sabía que en sus tiempos de estudiante incluso la apodaron "la demonio Mirajane" y honestamente no tenía ganas de comprobar si era cierto o solo una leyenda urbana

—... Un mundo totalmente diferente al nuestro— ¿de qué estaba hablando ahora? curiosamente se había perdido en un mundo diferente, tratando de darle forma a la figura de sus sueños, pero esas palabras de Mira-sensei la intrigaron, algunas veces ella hablaba de leyendas como si fueran reales, pero no podía negar que eran muy interesantes, así que decidió poner atención

—...Un lugar regido por la magia, se dice que era más avanzado que el nuestro, además de que casi todo funcionaba con magia, era algo común y hasta se vendía libremente, se dice que había lugares conocidos como gremios los cuales consistían en grupo de magos que realizaban encomiendas para las personas sin magia por un módico precio, y entre todos esos gremios había uno en especial que sobresalía, el más fuerte, de hecho nuestra escuela tiene el mismo nombre que ese gremio, de allí salieron muchas leyendas— bien, esto ya le estaba sonando a cuento chino, lo mejor era ya no poner atención ¬¬

—... La más sobresaliente es sobre dos hermanos, uno era oscuridad mientras que el otro era luz— ok, tenía su atención de nuevo —El mago oscuro cuyo nombre no se debe pronunciar y el mago de fuego que nunca se olvidara— pronunció con cariño —El dolor de haber perdido a su pequeño hermano hundió al mayor en la oscuridad, distorsionando por completo su sentido del bien y el mal, llevándolo a crear terribles monstruos conocidos como etherious, hasta que al fin logró traer a su hermano de la muerte habiéndolo convertido en un poderoso demonio, sin embargo había roto las leyes de la naturaleza y una terrible maldición cayó sobre él— todo eso le resultaba tremendamente familiar, aunque estaba segura de no haber escuchado esa historia antes

—Por alguna razón que no está clara, los hermanos se separaron y cada uno vivo su vida como pudo, uno en soledad, tristeza dolor y oscuridad mientras que el otro experimento la felicidad, tuvo seré queridos y vivió en la luz... cuatrocientos años después volvieron a encontrarse, uno por la maldición y el otro por ser un demonio, no podían morir, eran inmortales… se enzarzaron en un dura batalla con dolor en sus corazones, la luz se sobrepuso a la oscuridad y el hermano menor venció… pero no fue motivo de gozo, como tal vez imaginan, más bien fue una amarga victoria pues nadie disfruta de matar a un ser querido, dicen que al ser prácticamente el creador de su hermano, la magia de su cuerpo lo mantenía vivo, así que al matarlo, se había matado a él mismo… y el desgarrador grito de su amada se escucho en esa oscura noche cuando él se desvaneció ante sus ojos...— la mirada de la maestra se oscureció un momento, como si estuviera recordando algo con mucha tristeza

—No entiendo porque tuvieron que pelar, el hermano menor pudo haber ayudado al mayor, después de todo el había conseguido una buena vida aún siendo un demonio, seguro el otro también podría— cuestiono una chica, la había visto algunas veces, se llama lago así como Liki, Lika, Laki o algo por el estilo... a muchos les gustaba esta clase por las interesantes historias de la maestra y la mayoría se las tomaba muy enserio por la forma en que las relataba, como si lo hubiera vivido ella misma

—Se que no parece haber una razón alguna pero la hay, la maldición no solo volvía inmortal al mago oscuro, también deformaba más su ya torcido sentido de justicia, esta hacía que mientras más comprendiera lo que era la vida y le importara su valor, todo lo que estaba su alrededor muriera, animales, vegetación y personas... todo, pero por el contrario, si no demostraba ningún respeto por la vida la maldición desaparecería, sin embargo comprenderás que cuando no se tiene respeto alguno por la vida, es fácil volverse un cruel y despiadado asesino, con el tiempo solo deseaba morir para poder poner fin a su maldición, pero no había nadie que pudiera matarlo y tampoco podía morir de manera natural, así que comisionó a su hermano para que lo hiciera_

—Pues me suena cruel de su parte, resucitarlo para que lo mate y, por lo tanto, matarse también— esta vez fue Kinana quien hablo

—El mago oscuro desató una guerra, en la que todo el mundo podía desaparecer si no se le detenía y el único que podía hacerlo era su pequeño hermano, de alguna manera, ninguno de los dos tenía opción, la batalla fue una... pues... creo que no hay calificativo que alcance a describirla, pero se utilizó tanta magia y se provocó tanta destrucción que el mundo poco a poco comenzó a temerle, los magos fueron cazados y todo tipo de magia se prohibió, todo objeto relacionado con ella fue destruido y aquellos que ocultaba cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ella eran severamente castigados, así, con el paso del tiempo, la magia quedo como solo un mito, algo que solo existe en las historias... esa batalla marcó el inicio de una nueva era—

—Creo que es una leyenda algo triste, imagino que lo que los dos hermano querían era poder vivir en paz y de manera tranquila, pero finalmente no lo consiguieron, si todo es cierto, probablemente estén vagando en la oscuridad de yomi—

—No te creas Max, los dos eran buenos, simplemente les toco una mala vida, no creo que Izanami-sama sea cruel como para dejar dos almas buenas vagando en yomi, ya suficiente sufrieron en vida como para hacerlo también en muerte, además hasta los demonios como ellos tenían ángeles que los amaban, o en este caso hadas— hablo con dulzura —al mago oscuro lo amaba el hada dorada, la primera de todas, y al demonio lo amaba el hada celestial, se dice que las almas de ellas siguen esperándolos, reencarnando una y otra vez esperando el momento en que Izanami-sama envíe sus almas de vuelta a la tierra y puedan reunirse— parecía firmemente convencida de lo que estaba diciendo, incluso lo decía con esperanza en los ojos, como si ella hubiera sido testigo de todo eso

—Así que finalmente es una historia de amor— lanzó un suspiro soñador

—De alguna manera si Kinana— le respondió con una gran sonrisa —Sin embargo solo les he dicho una pequeña parte del final de ella, pues también es una historia de valentía, amistad, cariño, compasión, alegría y muchas otras cosas... ya sé, de tarea quiero que la investiguen y me hagan un resumen, exponiendo las cosas que les parecen más importantes y el porqué— el timbre sonó y todos salieron corriendo del salón, Mira se puso a acomodar algunos papeles en su escritorio, sin embargo había una presencia dentro del aula, así que se giró para ver quién estaba con ella y, allí, sentada aún en la banca y con los ojos desorbitados estaba Lucy

¿Acaso Mirajane tenía la habilidad de leer la mente? Porque aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado, parecía sacado de su sueños y, específicamente, de su más reciente pesadilla, aunque claro, lo había relatado con más detalles de los que veía en sus sueños, ¿sería posible que en algún momento de su vida hubiera escuchado la historia? de ser así seguro ella la olvido, pero no su subconsciente, así que se la recordaba, aunque eso tampoco tenía sentido, porque sus sueños eran demasiado vividos como para que así fuera, parecían más recuerdos que sueños ¿qué rallos estaba pasando con ella? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

— ¿Algo te preocupa Lucy?— la dulce voz de la albina la obligó a volver a la realidad

—N-no, es-estoy bien, gracias por preguntar Mira-sensei— fingió una sonrisa pero no se levanto de su asiento, la Stratus sonrió de manera cómplice recogió sus cosas y se paró en la puerta del aula

—No le des tantas vueltas Lucy, no estás loca y no son solo sueños, tal vez... ya es hora de que el alma de la hada celestial despierte, quizá la espera a terminado vieja amiga— murmuró con nostalgia y luego desapareció por la puerta, dejando a la rubia más que perpleja, nuevamente ¿Acaso podía Mirajane leer la mente? ¿De qué otra manera podría saber que creía estar volviéndose loca? ¿Cómo sabía que tenía sueños que la preocupaban? Además había hablado del alma del hada celestial y que tenía que despertar, justo como su historia ¿Acaso estaba diciéndole que, realmente, ella era la chica que estaba esperando al demonio? Eso era un completa locura, pero a pesar de eso y, por increíble que parezca, le sonaba a una explicación lógica, también la había llamado vieja amiga, como si la cociera desde antes, de hecho recordaba haber tenido una extraña sensación cuando la conoció, como si se hubiera reencontrado con algún familiar después de mucho tiempo. y tampoco olvidaba la forma en la que la abrazo, como si no quisiera separarse de ella nunca más.

Sacudió la cabeza, lo primero que Mira dijo fue "no le des tantas vueltas", y es justo lo que estaba haciendo.

Una inesperada opresión en el corazón la hizo jadear impresionada

— _¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo? Es como si pudiera sentir una presencia desde lejos, como si algo estuviera llamándome ¿pero qué rayos? Es imposible... es realmente imposible, todo lo que dijo Mira es lindo, pero solo es una leyenda, algo que por muy realista que suene no es real, entonces ¿porque siento un hueco en mi corazón? Si voy en esa dirección ¿qué es lo que encontraré?—_

Sin ser realmente consciente y pérdida en el mar de sus pensamientos, camino hacia la salida, por pura inercia dio con el camino correcto pues llevaba la cabeza agachada, y mientras más se acercaba más crecía en su pecho un sentimiento que mezclaba la felicidad y la nostalgia

—Perdona, no vi por dónde iba— una chica que salió corriendo de un pasillo atrás chocó contra ella, provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo, era rubia como ella, aparentemente un poco más joven y con unos extraños prendedores que daban la apariencia de que tenía alas en la cabeza, además de unos enormes ojos verdes que reflejaban inocencia y bondad, casi parecía una hada dorada, se golpeo mentalmente por el loco rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos

—No es nada Mavis, no te preocupes— respondió restándole importancia al asunto, no fue sino hasta que vio lo ojos verdes brillar con emoción que comprendió que había llamado a la chica por su nombre sin siquiera conocerla

—Me alegro de que estés bien Lucy, pero debes darte prisa... Debemos más bien— la tomo de la mano y corrieron juntas, ¿es que hoy no iba a parar de sorprenderse? No solo ella sabía que se llamaba Mavis, si no que Mavis también conocía su nombre y ahora le decía que debía darse prisa

—Hace aproximadamente seis meses que comencé a tener los sueños, tan vivimos como si fueran recuerdos, creí que me estaba volviendo loca, hasta que un día tuve "esa" sensación, esa opresión en el pecho, camine sin saber a dónde y fue allí donde lo encontré, exactamente igual que antaño solo que sin la maldición y con ropas diferentes, en mi sueños no había logrado reconocer a nadie, no podía ver ningún rostro y menos el suyo, pero cuando lo tuve frente a mí todo se aclaró, pude verlo perfectamente, nos hicimos novios de inmediato y ya comenzamos los planes para la boda, esta vez todo saldrá bien y podremos ser felices... probablemente no entiendes nada ahora, y lo que te he dicho solo te confundió más, pero pronto vas a entenderlo todo— parecía que todo mundo podía leer su mente, pues lo que la otra rubia estaba describiendo era justo lo que le pasaba, por esa razón y porque además le inspiraba confianza, se dejó guiar por ella

Llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, y parado allí estaba un hombre de cabello negro como la noche, ojos marrón muy oscuro y aire melancólico, otro más que le parecía familiar

— ¡Ya estoy aquí! Gracias por espérame Zeref— un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar ese nombre, no como miedo, más bien como precaución, de pronto su mente fue golpeada por la pesadilla de esa mañana, esta vez pudo ver claramente el rostro del hombre que era derrotado y se disculpaba con el otro, ¡era justamente el que tenía enfrente!

Su cabeza le dio un fuerte punzada, tenía frente a ella al responsable de la muerte de... dejo sus pensamientos a la mitad, estaba culpando a ese hombre que apenas conocía de la muerte de uno que no conocía, o ella estaba loca, o todos los demás lo estaban

—Parece que empiezas a recordar— comentó serio —Pero no te preocupes Lucy, es solo el pasado, cosas que no podemos cambiar, pero el presente es otra cosa, y te aseguro que en el presente Zeref es una buena persona— hablo la chica y le creyó, a pesar de tener en la mente la horrible destrucción que había causado, le creyó a la chica y se sintió extrañamente aliviada al escuchar esas palabras, pero la presión en su pecho era otra cosa, en vez de disminuir aumentaba más y más

—Oe Zeref-nii, deberías darte prisa, la familia de la primera nos espera y yo no me siento muy bien, tengo la sensación de que hoy es el día y quiero irme lo más...— se quedo mudo cuando alcanzó a divisar a una mujer rubia junto a su hermano y la primera, el corazón se le detuvo y se le corto la respiración... Era ella

La voz la atrajo de inmediato, hasta que por la esquina apareció el chico que gritaba, su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que lo sentía en los oído y en la garganta, sabía que lo conocía, que no era la primera vez que veía esos ojos verde jade y esa cabellera rosa tan alborotada, y de pronto, el hombre de sus sueños tomó la forma del que tenía enfrente viéndola con una mueca que combinaba el gozo, la tristeza y la nostalgia, sin que su cerebro lo ordenara, se acercó lentamente hasta el muchacho, y el también se acercó a ella, ignorando todo lo demás… cuando estuvieran a centímetros, él alargó la mano hasta su rostro y limpió un poco las lágrimas que corrían libres por su rostro ¿cuándo había empezado a llorar?

—Cumplí Luce, yo deberás volví y te encontré— le dijo bajito con una gran sonrisa e intentando contener sus lágrimas de emoción, no pudo evitar contagiarse por esa sonrisa, en el momento que la toco todo cobró sentido y todas las imágenes se acomodaron en su cabeza como las piezas de un rompe cabezas

—Sí, Natsu Dragneel siempre cumple su palabra— respondió poniéndose una mano en el pecho, sintiendo una alegría indescriptible al percibir la calidez en este, al sentirlo sólido y vivo a diferencia de la última vez, poco a poco sus labios se juntaron al mismo tiempo que se abrazan con devoción, la primera vez que se besaron fue un momento triste y amargo pues era una despedida, pero este era dulce y hermoso ya que marcaba un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida y ya nada importaba, porque esta vez no había magia, hermanos malvados, maldiciones, dragones oscuros, demonios ni guerras mágicas que pudieran sepáralos, porque se amaban y en ese momento solo eran dos almas reencontrándose sin que el pasado, el presente o el futuro importara, todo por el simple hecho de estar juntos otra vez.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

— ¿A qué se debe esto mujer?— apenas entró al aula se encontró con ella mirando fijamente por la ventana, con una enorme sonrisa como hace tanto no le veía una y con ríos de lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos. La albina volteo a verlo emocionada y le indicó que se acercara, de mala gana se asomó por la ventana y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, en la entrada de la escuela estaba un chico peli rosa abrazando fuertemente a una rubia

—Valla— exclamó haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no demostrar la sorpresa y felicidad que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos —Al fin todas las piezas están en el tablero… todos estamos aquí después de tanto tiempo—

—Si— respondió la albina —Y veo que a ti te da tanto gusto como a mí Laxus, aunque trates de esconderlo… que de todos nosotros, él es quien más merece la felicidad, lo dejo todo por protegernos y es justo que ahora pueda tener una vida normal— el rubio asintió conforme en lo dicho por su novia y se limitó a cambiar su sonrisa por su típica cara de póquer mientras abrazaba a la albina por la espalda y juntos observaba a las dos parejas marcharse tomados de la mano, porque gracias a Natsu todos tenían una segunda oportunidad... y nadie iba a desperdiciarla

* * *

Les doy inmensas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer una de las locas ideas que habitan en mi cabeza, la verdad es que tenia esto escrito desde hace algún tiempo, opero no había tenido tiempo para revisarlo, hasta hoy en clase claro.

Le pido que sean amables y me dejen un comentario, no me molesta la crítica y si me dan algunos concejos, tengan por seguro que los tendré en cuenta….

Nos leemos después…

Un fuerte abrazo, saluditos y un pato ¡Aye!


End file.
